Kisah Abstrak
by sandal unyu
Summary: Kisah seorang OC dan Fang yang bertemu secara abstrak. disertai dengan humor yang crispy.
**_BOBOIBOY MILIK ANIMONSTA DAN GA BAKAL JADI PUNYA SAYA._**

 ** _OC= Angela_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARNING : OOC, Gaje, Typo, Gak sesuai EYD, Lebay dan semacamnya juga FF ini dapat membuat anda muntah-muntah, mual, pusing dan gangguan kehamilan._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

.

Pada hari Minggu yang cerah secerah lampu pilip yang tahan lama, Angela berjalan di suatu taman di Pulau Rintis. Banyak yang datang kesana. Ada yang mencium bunga, memetik bunga –bukanberartinyolong-. Ada juga yang membawa hewan peliharaan anjing, kucing, singa, cheetah, ga-eh ini bukan kebun binatang. Yang memungut sampah dan memungut cinta juga ada.

DIsitu kadang Angela merasa **JOMBLO** dan berharap hujan turun deras sekarang juga. Namun hujan tak datang tanda tak beruntung. Mungkin itu efek terong(?) sarapan tadi. Oh lupakan tentang terong dan jomblo meminta hujan. Lanjut ke cerita yang sebenarnya.

Angel terus berjalan menikmati rindangnya pohon, indahnya suara nyanyian burung merpati yang tak seindah suaranya *authordijitak*. Menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk ke hidung menuju ke tenggorokan dan menuju ke paru-pa-eh tunggu..ini bukan IPA.

Seketika, seorang pemuda berkelamin jantan yang menaikki sepeda ontel menabrak Angela. Angela terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Bahkan, high heels 20cm yang paling ia sayangi -seharga 1 juta diskon 90% eksklusif di Toko Supaijo- patah. Pemuda tadi menghampirinya dan memberi tangannya.

"Kamu gapapa?", tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Iya gapapa", kata Angela.

"Ciyus?"

"IYA GAPAPA"

"Yakin?"

"IYA! Yang gapapa itu kamu! Goes pake apaan coba?! Kaki kan! Yauda mata dipake! Ga ngerti kan aku ngomong apaan?! SAMA!"

Angela yang kzl berjalan menjauhi pemuda watados yang gatau apa-apa dengan kaki telanjang. Pemuda itu cuma bengong dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah baru kali ini liat cewe kayak gitu. Setrong banget. Hm…menarik". Pemuda berambut ungu tua itu memegang dagunya ala meme 'sudah kuduga'.

 **Angela PoV**

 _Apaan sih cowo jengkelin banget tanya mulu. Udah dijawab tanya lagi. Ini juga apaan tulisan miring._

Aku berjalan dengan memegang high heels 20cm nya dan seuntal kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat. Maklum aku baru pindah ke Pulau Rintis. Aku mencari terus menerus alamatnya. Gang demi gang dilewati. Zonk. Aku tak menemukannya. Sampai panas, angin kencang dan mendung datang kepadaku.

Aku hanya melihat pepohonan disini. _Tempat apa ini?_ Tiba-tiba, hujan datang kepadaku eh tunggu ini bukan saatnya nyanyi.

 _Duh hujan lagi..kenapa ga tadi ditaman? Yah..untung ga deres._

Kiri-kanan kulihat saja banyak pohon pisangnya. Oh tunggu…aku melihat sesuatu dibalik berjibun pohon disana. Yap. Sebuah rumah tua dengan pagar tua dan semua serba tua. Kuharap pemiliknya tidak tua.

Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku berjalan ke rumah tua tersebut. _Duh seram._

Loh..ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Jantungku berdebar kencang seketika. Dag dig dug bunyinya. Keringat dingin mengalir kencang dari kepalaku. _Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?_ Eh bukan.

 _Itukan….sepeda ontel tadi….oh gak mungkin…aku Cuma salah liat kok._ Mungkin ini efek lain dari terong(?) yang kubuat sarapan tadi.

Terong : "apa salah gw coba? Dari pertama udh disalahin"

Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang besar dalam keadaan kebasahan dan nyeker. Oh tunggu, ada rak sepatu disini. Lumayan gausah repot-repot bawa nih high heels eksklusif.

*Kreeek (soundeffectbiarcool)

Pintu gerbang terbuka sendiri. Tanpa diketok dan tanpa tekan bel sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Pintunya peka ya…ga kayak author ga peka.

 **Angela PoV end**

Rumah ini tidak bisa disebut rumah biasa. Mansion lebih tepatnya. Walaupun tua sih. Rumahnya berlantai dua dan serba hitam.

Angela melihat sesosok bayangan orang di lantai atas dengan mata yang merah. Lampunya mati. Angela tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang dijumpainya itu. Hanya dengan bermodal cahaya matahari yang pas-pasan. Suasana semakin seram. Angela dan sesosok bayangan hanya bertatapan.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Angel.

.

.

.

 **-TBC- *bukanpenyakit***

 **Ha ha…fuwa merusak imej akun teman lol. Ini temannya sandalunyunyu yang nulis. Ampuni fuwa ndal…btw ini fanfict gaje jadi kalo warning tersebut sudah terjadi dalam hidup(?) anda tolong jangan dilanjutkan.**


End file.
